<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer by agoodpersonrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791603">Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose'>agoodpersonrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David arrives at Ray's to find an unfamiliar man weilding a camera. One who seems unnecessarily invested in helping him with his business licence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When David steps through Ray’s front door, he is immediately assaulted with the sound of a camera shutter and a flashing light.</p>
<p>He takes in the sight of a couple, both dressed in formalwear standing side to side with sports rackets or bats perhaps in their hands, as an unfamiliar man takes their photo. Next to him, Ray stands, directing them to pose in increasingly strange positions, and David can see the camera man smirking in amusement as it gets weirder and weirder.</p>
<p>"Now, look at the camera, no, look at her, no look and the camera and look at her."</p>
<p>"I think these instructions are getting a little confusing, Ray. Why don't you both just look at the camera but turn your bodies towards each other-- There you go! Perfect!" the cameraman instructs, his voice tinged with genuine praise. "You're both doing really well."</p>
<p>Clearly nobody in the room has noticed his arrival, so David clears his throat.</p>
<p>“Um, excuse me?” he says with a slightly raised voice. “I have an appointment this morning?”</p>
<p>Ray and the stranger both turn to look at him in surprise. Ray immediately brightens up and steps around the cameraman to stand by David.</p>
<p>“David Rose! I didn’t know you needed your picture taken. If you’ll just wait here a moment and Patrick will do you after he’s finished with Will and Teresa.”</p>
<p>David turns to look at the cameraman, now named Patrick, and watches as he looks David up and down. He’s attractive in a sort of bland, business type way, and David can’t help but enjoy the attention. "David Rose, you bought the general store, right?"</p>
<p>“Mm, I’m sure he will,” David mutters absentmindedly, ignoring Patrick's comment. He then immediately snaps his mouth shut in surprise at his own brash statement. “Um. I didn’t-- I was told to come here to collect my business licence?”</p>
<p>“Oh of course. Patrick, can you man the fort here while I get David his paperwork?”</p>
<p>Patrick seems to snap out of some sort of daze and turns towards Ray. “Oh, don’t you think I should be doing that Ray? Business consulting is what you hired me for after all.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, you’re right in the middle of this shoot, and your artistic vision is really improving considerably--”</p>
<p>“Ray, I really think I should help David with his forms. We don’t often get business consultancy gigs, so it would be a good opportunity.”</p>
<p>“It’s just giving him the forms, Patrick, don’t be silly,” Ray tries to keep arguing but the other man has already shucked the camera from around his neck and pushed it into Ray’s hands, keeping his eyes on David all the while.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come with me?”</p>
<p>Patrick leads David past the desk in the corner and into the next room, grabbing some forms from it as they pass. He gestures for David to sit down at the dining table laid out in the room, which he does so, watching Patrick with curiosity as he sits down at the corner, considerably closer than he had expected.</p>
<p>“Thought it would be best if we weren’t distracted by Ray’s, um, enthusiastic commands,” Patrick explains in response to David’s raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“How-- thoughtful of you.”</p>
<p>“So, how about we get started with--”</p>
<p>“Are you a photographer?” David blurts out before Patrick can finish. He looks up in surprise from the form in front of him and watches David with surprise. "It's just, I don't know if I should be putting my business details in the hands of a photographer."</p>
<p>“No, no. I’m a business consultant, it’s just that Ray doesn’t often actually have meetings for that, so he’s been roping me into his other entrepreneurial pursuits.”</p>
<p>“Mm, you must have a wide range of skills then,” David mutters, his mouth again working without pre-approval from his brain. “I mean, you know, like. You must be good to have in lots of different, um, positions.”</p>
<p>David is ready to throw in the towel and just bury himself under Ray’s squeaky floorboards for the rest of his days, but when he glances up, Patrick is smirking at him with amusement.</p>
<p>“I like to think I’m pretty flexible,” he replies, his voice slightly rough and lower than before. He has shifted in his chair so that his elbow nudges David's arm, and David snaps his eyes down to stare at that point of contact.</p>
<p>“Mm, um. I can imagine that," he says, still looking down at their arms.</p>
<p>To stop the plethora of irrepressible words from continuing to come out of his mouth, David clamps his lips together and screws his eyes up in embarrassment. Patrick laughs lightly, and when David opens them again his expression is open and fond.</p>
<p>“So, we should probably get these filled out before we talk any more on <em>that </em>topic,” he says. “Shall we start with the name of your business?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written in 10 minutes and un-beta'd but I hope you enjoyed! I love considering the early stages of their relationship and baby gay Patrick immediately stepping in to offer to help David after meeting him for the first time seemed on character for him as a "take charge guy".</p>
<p>Let me know what you think in the comments!💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>